


The Sound Of Your Love

by lunarfairie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Atsumu is a god awful singer, Bartender Iwaizumi Hajime, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I don't know anything about alcohol or making drinks but I tried, Inaccurate depictions of a karaoke bar, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa serenades Iwaizumi like four times a week, SO MUCH ALCOHOL, Side Sakuatsu if you really squint, Slice of Life, So much karaoke, side daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfairie/pseuds/lunarfairie
Summary: "I'm going to serenade you now, Iwa-chan,""you've gotta be fucking kidding me."(In which Iwaizumi is the bartender at a karaoke bar, and Oikawa's favourite hobby just so happens to be karaoke.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	The Sound Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter starts off kinda slow (I think, I don't know. you tell me), but it'll get better as the story progresses. I just felt the need to write Iwaoi and my favourite book genre is slice of life soooo yes

"Bokuto! Table four is _still_ waiting for their food!"

There was a string of muttered curses, the sound of something that sounded suspiciously like glass falling on the ground, followed by a disheveled-looking Bokuto emerging from the kitchen. His apron was slightly askew, his sleeves were rolled up unevenly, and the bandanna he usually wore while working was long gone.

"You're so bossy, Sawamura-san," Bokuto complained, placing the hand that wasn't currently being occupied by a tray of food on his hip. Kuroo snorted loudly from the kitchen.

"He _is_ our boss, Bo. He literally owns the building."

Bokuto's face contorted into a mix between a scowl and a pout, but he headed over to table four nonetheless. 

"How did he even pass the job interview.." Daichi muttered, placing his head in his hand.

Iwaizumi returned his full attention back to the drink he was making, quietly laughing at Bokuto's childish antics.

Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle of citrus Vodka beside him and poured one and a half ounces into the ice filled cocktail shaker. He then took a bottle of cranberry juice, poured in a quarter of an ounce, then set it back down beside the abandoned bottle of Vodka. He poured in one ounce of Cointreau, half an ounce of lime juice, and then put the lid on the shaker. He shook it for a good twenty seconds before placing it back down again and removing the lid. He grabbed a cocktail glass from under the counter, and strained the newly made cocktail into the glass. To finish the whole thing off, he cut a piece of fresh lime and carefully stuck the slice on the rim of the glass. 

Iwaizumi stared at the drink for a couple of seconds, admiring his work. He'd been working at Daichi's karaoke bar, _Black Crow_ , for nearly two years, and not once has he failed to feel a sense of accomplishment after making a drink. He had always enjoyed making his own drinks rather than going out to a bar and ordering one, and so when Daichi had asked him to be the bartender at his new karaoke bar two years ago, he was _thrilled_. He had worked in many bars before this one, despite only being 25 years old, but he had never liked working in a place that forced him to strictly follow the menu. At Daichi's bar, he was allowed to experiment with new recipes and practically decide the drink menu himself.

Despite its popularity, Black Crow was not a very large bar. It was a rectangular space, with the bar along the back wall, taking up a large portion of the room. There was black stage, not very far but far enough off the ground, that took up the left corner of the room, adjacent to the bar. It had a couple couches spread around it, for those who wanted to watch what was usually a disaster of a karaoke performance. along the wall opposite to the bar, were a fair amount of black leather-covered booths with tables for eating purposes. The kitchen was in a separate room, connected by a door located behind the bar on the back wall. The walls of the room were painted a muted navy colour, with black laminate flooring. The space was fairly dim, though there were a few lights above the bar and booths, and a brighter light above the karaoke stage and couches.

Considering the Black Crow's size, there was no need for an abundance of employees. In fact, there were only a few people who worked there, and they were all Daichi's friend in one way or another. Kuroo, who's known Daichi for the longest, worked as the main (and pretty much only) chef. He was an incredible cook, and was extremely reliable when it came to making exactly what the customer has asked for. Bokuto worked as the waiter, though sometimes his skills were questionable. Nonetheless, Daichi would only have hired him if he knew he'd be a valuable employee; which he was. Bokuto had exceptional people skills, and was scarily good at talking down angry or nonsensical customers. He also occasionally worked in the kitchen with Kuroo, but was usually kicked out within 10 minutes for being _" so fucking clumsy"_ and _"in the way, Bo!"_ . Iwaizumi worked as their bartender, and he wouldn't change his job for the world. He knew that some people consider bartending to be more of a side job than anything else, but the pay at Daichi's bar was much better than one would think. He also enjoyed making drinks more than anything else in the world. If he could marry the profession _bartending_ , he would.

After staring for what was probably longer than necessary, Iwaizumi took the cocktail in his hand and walked over to the young woman who had ordered it. He slid the drink in front of her, causing her to look up from her phone.

"Here you are, miss. One Cosmopolitan." He smiled, watching the girls cheeks turn a light scarlet as she set her phone down on the counter.

"Thank you, bartender-kun," she said, raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip. "Mm, this is delicious! You're very good at what you do," She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, looking up at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly. "Ah, thank you. I try.." Despite his above average social skills, Iwaizumi was still (clearly) unbelievably awkward when it came to flirting.

The woman was also barely 20 (Iwaizumi only knew because he could have sworn she was a minor before checking her ID), which made Iwaizumi feel far too old to be flirting with her in return. But still, she persisted in spite of his awkward attempt to keep the conversation casual.

She took another sip of the cocktail, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Say, bartender-kun, What's your name?" She asked, after setting the glass back down. Iwaizumi looked around awkwardly, hoping he could use another customer as an excuse to leave, but the bar was emptier than usual. Granted, it was a Wednesday night, but _still_. Did he really deserve this humiliation?

"Um, Iwaizumi. Hajime," He stuttered awkwardly. Her pink lips turned up into a smile.

"Hajime.." She trailed off, tapping her finger against her chin in a thinking manner. "Hajime-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Iwaizumi stared at her, racking his brain for ways to politely turn her down. God, why was he _so_ bad at anything related to romance?

"Err.. Actually, I-"

"Iwaizumi!" He whipped his head in the direction of Daichi's booming voice, thanking whatever god that was out there that just saved him from awkwardly rambling on about how he doesn't want a girlfriend at the moment and how _I'm actually really gay, I'm sorry to ruin your night_. "Get your ass over here, now!"

Iwaizumi turned back to the girl, who had a slight look of disappointment on her face. "Sorry, I've gotta go. Enjoy your drink!" He almost _literally_ ran away, but used his little bit of self control to walk just a bit faster than normal.

“Thanks for saving me back there, I was totally about to embarrass myself,” Iwaizumi said once he reached where Daichi was standing. He expected Daichi to laugh, or insult his terrible flirting skills, or _something_ , but he didn’t.

Daichi stood in front of Iwaizumi with a deadpan look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

“Uh, did I do something?” He asked cautiously. 

Daichi looked over at the customer on the other side of the bar (who Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed until just now), then back at Iwaizumi. “You’ve got a _complaint_.”

Iwaizumi stared, dumbfounded. He thought he had been on top of making drinks tonight, so what had he messed up? And how hadn’t he noticed?

He looked over at the customer, who had a small smirk on his lips. 

“I’ll leave you to it, bartender.” Daichi slapped him on the shoulder, before walking off.

After shifting uneasily in his spot for a few seconds, Iwaizumi's brain caught up with the situation. “Sorry you were unsatisfied, sir. What was the issue?” He _never_ got complaints about his drinks, _ever,_ so he couldn't think of anything he could have done wrong. Did he fuck up the ratios? Had he poured too much Campari and not enough Gin? But the man only ordered a Negroni, which wasn't difficult to make. Did he-

“Not unsatisfied. In fact, this is one of the best drinks I’ve ever had,” The man's voice interrupted Iwaizumi's mental spiraling. He.. _wasn't upset?_ Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief at the realization that he hadn't managed to mess up one of the easiest drinks to make, and that he wasn't going to have to call Bokuto over in order to calm down another indignant customer.

“So, what’d you need?”

The man swirled his nearly finished drink around in his glass. “That man that was just here,” He pointed towards Daichi, who was on the phone in the corner of the room, "is he, like, the manager of this place?"

"He's technically the owner of the place, but yeah, you could call him the manager."

"Hmm.." The man tapped his chin.

"I'm not sure how much of my business it is," _considering I have no idea who you are or what you're even really talking about,_ "but why do you ask?"

"Okay, so me and a few friends wanted to come here on Friday for a karaoke night, right? And it'd be a great idea if my best friend weren't so fucking _obnoxious_ when he's drunk," the man started to ramble. Iwaizumi didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there and waiting for him to continue. "And I want to have karaoke night here, because your drinks are _amazing_. Plus, that manager-kun is _so_ attractive. Is he single, by any chance? And gay?"

Iwaizumi blinked. He took a step back in order to process everything he was just told. 

He stepped foreword again and cleared his throat. "Well, of course you're welcome to have.. _karaoke night_ here. And trust me, we've dealt with all types of drunks. Obnoxious, angry, sad. I think it'll be fine."

The man sat up straighter in his seat. "You better be right, bartender-kun. Because I want a chance with that hottie manager-kun and I _will not_ let that dumbass ruin my chances with another man,"

Iwaizumi stared at the customer before realization sunk into his brain. He started laughing softly. "Oh my god, you scared me for a sec! I really thought there was something wrong with your drink," he leaned on the counter to get closer to the grey haired man, who's drink was long gone by now. "To answer your question about our manager, his name is Daichi Sawamura. I'm not so sure about his current availability, but he is definitely, one hundred percent gay. Like," Iwaizumi leaned even closer to whisper to the man, _"I've never met someone who likes men more than he does."_

The man, who was leaned in just as close to Iwaizumi, sat back in his seat and started cackling. "I like you, bartender-kun," he wiped a few stray tears from laughing off of his cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Hajime Iwaizumi, yours?"

"Koushi Sugawara, nice t'meet you," Sugawara smiled, holding his hand out for Iwaizumi to shake.

Iwaizumi shook Sugawara's hand before letting his arm fall back to his side. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I am still working. Guess I'll see you on Friday though, right?"

Sugawara nodded, smiling. "Duh, no way in hell am I letting my manager-kun get away from me that easily,"

Iwaizumi nodded once, before walking off. For the rest of his shift, his mind couldn't help but think about Sugawara's "obnoxious best friend". He spoke about him like he was the bane of his existence, yet they were best friends?

 _He can't be that bad_ , Iwaizumi thought.

* * *

Thursday and Friday afternoon went by quickly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, considering they _just_ met, Iwaizumi was kind of excited to see Sugawara and his friends. It had been a while since Iwaizumi made a friend that easily, and so he figured that he might get to make more tonight if the rest were similar to Sugawara. 

As soon as they walked in, though, Iwaizumi quickly realized that was _not_ going to be the case.

Oh, they were _loud_. Their voices carried all the way over to the bar, and they had barely stepped inside the building yet. Iwaizumi didn't even need to watch the group, that was being led in by Sugawara himself, for very long to figure out that tonight was going to be a _looong_ night.

All he could do was hope he would get extra tips.

"Where is he.. Oh! The bartender! Iwaizumi-kun!" Iwaizumi heard Sugawara's voice (plus his pack of _animals_ ) draw closer, and he willed himself to vanish into thin air. When that didn't work, he looked up and forced out a smile.

It didn't last for long, though. His smile was wiped from his mouth as his eyes fell on the man standing behind Sugawara, talking to another one of their group members. He was dressed in black dress pants and a silky, cherry coloured button up with the top three buttons undone. A black belt with a silver buckle was fixed around his waist, showing off his slim waist. His hair was a light brown, and perfectly styled. Parts of it fell into a swoop over his forehead, and it made Iwaizumi want to push it back with his hand. His height was anything but a laughing matter, and his legs were so _long_ that he could have been a model. He had one of the prettiest faces Iwaizumi ever seen, with high cheek bones and a jawline sharp enough to cut glass and _holy shit is he wearing eyeliner?_ The man was easily one of the most attractive people Iwaizumi had ever seen in his life, and he'd been at the karaoke bar for all of one minute.

The sudden captivation was shattered when the man opened his mouth.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Iwaizumi's face quickly fell into a scowl as the others started snickering quietly. He cleared his throat, determined to stay professional and not have his focus torn away by some pretty boy with a shitty attitude. 

"Sugawara-san, it's nice to see you again. Can I get you anything?" He quickly scanned the other members of Sugawara's posse, but none of them stood out like the brunet did. None of them were as _magnetizing_ as the brunet was. There were four of them there in total, including Sugawara. The one that the brunet was talking to earlier had on dark jeans and a dark green open flannel, with a dark grey shirt underneath. His hair was a shade lighter than the _pretty boys_ (Iwaizumi was reluctant to call him that, even in his own head, but that was quite literally all that he was to him), and was styled neatly in a side part and sat against his forehead. The friend that stood behind those two had light blond hair, and what looked to be an undercut. He, too, wore dark jeans, with a faded band tee shirt and a worn out black bomber jacket to match. Sugawara was dressed nicely as well, wearing grey dress pants and a white button up with the first two buttons undone.

Sugawara must have seen Iwaizumi eyeing his outfit, as he looked up and down at himself and smiled. "Gotta impress Sawamura-san, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded slightly. Before he could re-ask what they wanted, Sugawara started talking again. "Oh, I should probably introduce everyone. That," he pointed to the blond, who wasn't even paying attention because was too busy eyeing Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of the bars regulars. _Don't even bother, man. It'd probably be easier to hack into the Japanese government system than to get that guy to open up._

Before Iwaizumi could get too far in his head, he realized Sugawara was still talking. ".. Is Atsumu Miya. He's sort of annoying, but he's cool. Ish," Iwaizumi snickered. Sugawara pointed to the lighter brunet next. "This is Shigeru Yahaba, and he's super awesome until you piss him off. So, a word of advice, _don't_ get on his bad side. I think he has a knife collection." Finally, Sugawara took a couple steps back and swung an arm around _pretty boys_ shoulders. "And _this_ is the infamous Tooru Oikawa, my best friend. he's a total asshole, god I really do hate this fucker with my entire-"

Oikawa smacked Sugawara's chest. "Kou-chan! You're making me look bad!" His voice was whiny, and it vexed Iwaizumi. Not because of the fact that he spoke in a caviling manner, but because it made Iwaizumi feel even _more_ attracted to him.

_That bastard._

"Well, you can all take a seat if you'd like. What can I get you?" He asked, passing the menus to the group. After a few moments, he walked over to take Sugawara's order. He ended up ordering the same thing he ordered on Wednesday, a Negroni. He made the Negroni first, considering it was a simple three-ingredient drink. He finished stirring the mixture of Gin, Campari and Vermouth together with ice, before handing it to Sugawara. Iwaizumi then walked over to who he remembered as Atsumu, who was no longer looking at the menu but over to his right. 

"What can I get you, Miya-san?" Atsumu looked back at Iwaizumi and blinked. 

"Er, who's that guy over there? The one with the mask and the.. _gorgeous_ black hair.." Atsumu trailed off, slowly turning back to continue his ogling. Iwaizumi laughed.

"He's a regular here, but I don't know a single thing about him. Just that he likes Whiskey. Getting to know him is like trying to hoard chickens into a coop."

Atsumu's head whipped back to face Iwaizumi. "Ya mean t'tell me he's a regular? Like, he's here every night?" His Kansai accent was noticeable when he spoke.

Iwaizumi nodded once. "Yup. Never seem 'im talk to anyone except our manager, though. Super guarded guy. Anyways, what would you like?"

Atsumu seemed to process the information with a straight face, before his face lit up in a smile. "I'll take one Zombie, please!"

Sugawara's voice immediately cut through the air, his head peaking around from the end of the counter. "What the _fuck_ , Atsumu? No, Iwaizumi-kun, do _not_ make him something that strong. He might literally set the building on fire." 

"Suga-kun, I'm twenty four years old. Lemme drink whatever th'fuck I want," Atsumu argued, leaning across the counter to get a better look at Sugawara. Yahaba was sat in the middle of them, looking as if he were doing his best to block out the petty back and forth banter. Iwaizumi didn't blame him.

He walked up to Yahaba as Atsumu and Sugawara continued to throw insults back and forth at each other, Oikawa occasionally throwing one in himself. "Hey, Yahaba-san. What can I get you?"

"Hmm.. A French 75, please," He said as he placed his menu down gently. _Well, at least there's one calm person in this group-_

"Atsumu, can you shut the fuck _up?_ You're not getting a goddamn Zombie, and if you ask one more time I'll wring your neck right in front of the bartender." Yahaba snapped, leaning in towards Atsumu's face and effectively shutting him up. 

_Guess I spoke too soon._

Iwaizumi walked over to where his alcohol was and pulled a bottle of gin and a bottle of Champagne off the shelf. He took out his cocktail shaker and filled it with ice, before pouring in 2 ounces of gin. he reached to grab a bottle of syrup and a bottle of lemon juice, then poured in a little bit of syrup, half an ounce of lemon juice, and put the lid on the shaker. He shook the mixture until he deemed it good enough, then removed the lid from the shaker. He took out a champagne glass from under the counter, and strained the newly made drink into the glass. He topped it off with Champagne, then turned around with it in his hand and walked back over to Yahaba.

He slid the drink in front of Yahaba, who was casually complaining to Sugawara about some new employee at his work who he just can't stand. "Here you go, one French 75."

Yahaba went quiet to study the drink, before raising it to his mouth and taking a sip. Once he set the glass down, his face lit up in delight. "Woah, this is really good! You've got talent, bartender-kun."

Iwaizumi laughed softly. "Ah, thanks. And just Iwaizumi is fine," Yahaba held up his hand in a thumbs up sign, as his mouth was being preoccupied by taking another sip. Iwaizumi walked back over to Atsumu, who was slumped over the counter with his face pressed into the smooth wood of the surface.

"What can I get you, Miya-san?" Iwaizumi repeated his earlier question. Atsumu peeled his face off of the counter and looked at Iwaizumi.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi's phone number."

Sugawara and Oikawa burst out laughing, Sugawara spitting out his drink in the process. Iwaizumi didn't outwardly laugh, but he had to bite back a smile in order to stay at least semi-professional. He vaguely noticed Yahaba stifling a grin behind his hand. 

"Atsu-chan, what the fuck?" Oikawa said in between laughs. _Even his laugh is pretty, that damn bastard._

Atsumu threw a glare in Oikawa's direction before looking back at Iwaizumi. "Fine, since apparently this whole bar's against me, I'll take a Manhattan," he grumbled. Iwaizumi nodded and moved to make the drink. 

As he mixed whiskey and vermouth together in a glass, Iwaizumi was hyper aware of Oikawa's gaze watching him. 

_Why is he staring at me?_

_Is there something on my back?_

_Oh god, can he see my underwear?_

Iwaizumi did his best to pretend he wasn't mentally unravelling as he brought Atsumu his drink. "Here you go, Miya-san," 

"You can jus' call me Atsumu, 's what everyone else calls me," he said as he picks up the martini glass. As soon as the liquid reached his lips, he perked up in his seat. "Shit, this's good as hell! What'd ya do, make this with magic?"

Iwaizumi laughed, his face heating up. He wasn't used to getting so many compliments that weren't a part of flirting. 

Atsumu started to down the liquid at a concerning pace, which gave Iwaizumi the hint that he needed to go and take other orders.

_Ahh..._

_Oikawa's next._

Iwaizumi began to walk over to where Oikawa was sat with Sugawara at the very end of the bar, trying to calm his nerves. _It's fine, Hajime. He's just another pretty boy with a bad mouth. Just try to remember his shitty attitude._

_But.._

_He was_ so _pretty..._

Iwaizumi physically shook the thought out of his head, then stalked over to Oikawa. He was in the middle of a heated argument about _something_ with Sugawara, but Iwaizumi couldn't catch what since they stopped talking as soon as he neared.

"Oikawa-san, what can I get for you?"

Oikawa didn't look at his menu, but instead looked at Iwaizumi with a grin on his face. "Get me a Death In The Afternoon, bartender-chan,"

Iwaizumi's eye twitched at the honorific. _Seriously?_ Of course, Iwaizumi _had_ to pick the one with the worst personality to be interested in. He nodded wordlessly, before walking away and beginning to make the drink.

He grabbed a bottle of champagne and a bottle of absinthe from the shelf, before setting them both on the counter. He grabbed a champagne flute from under the counter, and poured in one and a half ounces of absinthe. He then switched the bottle of absinthe in his hand for the bottle of champagne, and began to pour the liquid in. He waited until a milky cloud appeared before setting the bottle back down. He stared at the drink for a couple seconds, then picked it up and made his way over to Oikawa. 

He set the drink down in front of the brunet, who had still been watching him make it (Iwaizumi was definitely not trying his hardest to ignore the gaze boring into the back of his head. In fact, he isn't bothered at all). "One Death In The Afternoon,"

Oikawa picked up the drink, and instead of inspecting it like Iwaizumi thought he would, he downed half the drink in one shot. Iwaizumi caught a glimpse of Sugawara rolling his eyes from his peripheral vision, but kept his eyes focused on Oikawa. 

"Wow, and here I thought Koushi was lying to me when he told me you make incredible drinks! You live up to your hype, bartender-chan."

Iwaizumi glared at him, ignoring the way his cheeks were slowly starting to turn red. "Don't call me that."

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow as he set his drink down. "Oh? Okay, then what would you like me to call you?"

"Iwaizumi."

Oikawa's lips tilted into a smirk as he picked his glass back up and swirled the liquid around. "Iwaizumi... Iwa.. Hmm. I'm not sure I like the way that sounds,"

"It's literally my name," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa laughed. "Uh huh. Well, I'll think of something, don't worry,"

Before Iwaizumi could respond, Sugawara's voice cut in between them. "Can you two stop your disgusting flirting already? Tooru, lets go sing already! I need to woo that manager-kun I was telling you about.. Where is he, by the way?" He directed his last question towards Iwaizumi, looking at him expectantly.

Iwaizumi shifted in his stance. "Uh, he's around. I think. I'll make sure he sees your singing, okay?"

Sugawara smiled before hopping out of his seat. "Kaaaay, thanks! C'mon, Tooru!" He grabbed Oikawa's sleeve and dragged him over towards the stage before the ladder had time to protest.

Iwaizumi put his elbows on the counter and put his head in between his hands. He groaned, earning a laugh from Yahaba and Atsumu. 

He was right; tonight was going to be very, _very_ long.


End file.
